everywitchwayfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:JemmaForever1/The Reasons Why I Am A Jemma Fan
The Demma fans are always asking why the Jemma fans are Jemma fans, so I decided to list some of the reasons why I am a Jemma fan. 1. Even though Jax was a jerk in season 2, he completely changed for Emma which is saying he will do anything for her. 2. When Emma and Jax first met you could tell Jax fell in love with her and during season 2 there were hints that she has felings for him too. 3. Even though Jax was with her clone, Evil Emma, she liked Jax and Evil Emma is apart of original Emma which means Emma does have feelings for Jax. 4. Emma and Jax''' are both magical beings and I feel they connect more because of this. 5. I feel that Daniel was starting to have feelings for Mia, and Mia obviously had feelings for Daniel. 6. I think that Daniel was a jerk with the spider seal '''and after it was off of him. 7. When Emma was saying how she thought Mia was evil, Daniel stood up for Mia instead of believing Emma and Jax believed Emma the whole time. (Daniel also DID NOT have the spider seal on him at this point.) 8. Emma was starting to ignore Daniel when Jax showed up. For example, in Beachside 7, when Daniel was talking to Emma, Jax was in Rebel's Boot Camp and they were jogging, Jax stopped and waved at Emma and she ignored Daniel and smiled at Jax. Another example, in Breaking All the Rules, Emma was talking to Daniel and when Jax walked up behind Daniel, Emma ignored Daniel again and ran up to hug Jax because he graduated from Rebel's Boot Camp. 9. If you remember, Maddie told Emma that the spider seal only shows that persons inner vile and also shows what they really want to do deep down. 10. Daniel never really accepted the fact that Emma is a witch with or without her powers. He broke up with Emma just beacuse her powers came back and he wanted her to be human...which is NOT who she is. Jax always accepted Emma for who she is and even sacrificed his powers to save hers. 11. Daniel was always breaking up with Emma, if Daniel really cared for Emma he wouldn't be breaking up with her all the time and I don't think Jax will be breaking up with Emma considering how much he loves her. And so on... Most of the Demma fans are demma fans because of what Jax did in season 2. I just wanted to point out that Jax was being forced by his father to destroy her. He saved her because he really did fall for her. I know they won't agree with me on this but, I don't really care at this point. This war needs to stop, it's been going on since season 2. Emma chose Jax and it's over now. Category:Blog posts